doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Master(Earth-K9)
BIOGRAPHY EARLY LIFE The Master grew up on Gallifrey in the House of Oakdown. (PROSE: Divided Loyalties) The Master and the Doctor shared the same heritage and upbringing. (AUDIO: UNIT: Dominion) Despite his childhood being more a life of duty, (TV: The End of Time) he had a friendship with the First Doctor; (GAME:Destiny of the Doctors) UNIT scientist Osgood describing the Master as the Doctor's "childhood friend". (TV: Death in Heaven) The two youths would play in the fields near the young Master's home which was his father's estates, with pastures of red grass near Mount Perdition. (TV: The End of Time) They used to sneak out of the Capitol and drink with the Shobogans. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) On one of these outings, the young Master picked a fight with six drunken Shobogans. (PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce) During their childhood, the young Master and the Doctor had been mercilessly and viciously bullied by a boy called Torvic; the young Doctor was eventually forced to kill the bully to save his friend's life. He was later confronted by the personification of Death, who insisted he become her disciple. The Doctor refused and suggested Death make the Master her champion, to which she agreed. The Doctor had subsequently forgotten about his deal, but subconsciously, felt partly responsible for the Master ever since then. (AUDIO:Master)Like all Time Lords, the young Master was taken for his initiation at the age of eight. During the ceremony in which he gazed into the Time Vortex through the Untempered Schism, he went mad, which was not uncommon, as when Time Lords saw the Untempered Schism they either "were inspired, went mad or ran away". This malady manifested itself as the constant drumming he heard ever after, worsening with time. (TV: Utopia, The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords) At the Academy, the Master was tutored by Borusa. (AUDIO:Masterplan) The Doctor, the Master and Magnus were friends from their first day at the Academy. (PROSE: Divided Loyalties) At the Academy, the Doctor and the Master were also part of the Gallifrey Academy Hot Five, in which the Master played the drums. (PROSE: Deadly Reunion) The Master would also hypnotise people, likely as a joke, but anyone he did hypnotise the Doctor could un-hypnotise. (PROSE: The Dark Path) The Master would go unpunished for this, as well as other misdemeanors, always finding a way to avoid his comeuppance. (PROSE: First Frontier) The Master was in charge of organising end of term parties, but the Eighth Doctor later noted that they weren't very good. (COMIC: The Glorious Dead) Whilst at the Academy, the Doctor and the Master travelled into Gallifrey's past in search of Valdemar. They found nothing of the Old Ones except for warnings. The Master was fascinated by the power that Valdemar represented while the Doctor was horrified. (PROSE: Tomb of Valdemar) The Master ultimately did not perform well at the Academy. (AUDIO:Masterplan) When the Time Lords created the Consolidator to conceal various dangerous historical secrets from the rest of the universe, unwilling to destroy the items or races in the ship in case they proved useful later, the Doctor and the Master were assigned to come up with a solution where their peers failed. The Master had the idea of using a black hole to tear a rift in time and send the Consolidator into the distant future, where the future Time Lords could deal with it. However, when the experiment was actually attempted, the Consolidator was apparently destroyed by a mistake in the calculations when it struck the edge of the black hole, leaving the Time Lords to hush the matter up. (PROSE: Harvest of Time) As a result of the constant drumming in his head, The Master fled to a planet called Macerlona. He took refuge at a Camp known as Marcelona Camp. He constantly tried to get rid of the drumming but it was no use. He once got in to a fight with a Human known as Toricono and it resulted in him regenarating into his second incarnation (Earth-K9: Birth of a Renegade) Category:K9Rules Category:Earth-K9